Two Desperate Adults Lust After an Oblivious Teen
by Tell-Tale Told
Summary: It's all in the title. Aaron, the oblivious teen, is being sought after by love-struck colleagues Cynthia and Lucian. What is he to do when he is torn between two people he doesn't quite share the sentiment with? This. There is yaoi, so don't like, go away. For everyone else, enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Editor's Note:**

**It's about time I get back into the loop of things. Yes, I realize that I have other fiction to complete, however, I do need to stretch my creative muscles once more—and this little ditty should do the trick.**

**As my first practice fiction, this storyline is dedicated to and inspired by a certain Yukino Nezumi (oh, I hope I got it right), whose adorable Eliteundershipping fiction reintroduced the Cynthia/Aaron shipping to me (I always knew it existed, but it has actually caught my eye for fiction, it seems). **

**Yes, this is an Eliteundershipping, predominantly (Which means YAOI. NO LIKE NO READ, NO FLAME, SO GO BACK TO WATCHING CUPCAKE WARS.) However, there is a delicious conflict involving my new toy, Aceshipping (Cynthia/Aaron, at least I think that's the name. Correct me if I'm wrong, please).**

**Enjoy and review, please! I'd like to know how well I'm getting back into the groove. Delicious shipping experiments. Yum.**

**Oh, and because I hate watching the anime, Lucian's head canon voice is British. Because reasons.**

_I'm not sure how I'll achieve it…but somehow…I will. I will. _

_I._

_Just._

_Will._

_Oh, those beautiful puppy eyes, that beaming smile, those cute little blushing cheeks, and that ADORABLE cowlick! I just want to pick him up and squeeze him! He must be mine! I will stop at nothing to make Aaron of the Elite Four my boyfriend, and no one will ever come between us! If only he weren't constantly with—_

"HEY, GUYS! I set the microwave on fire again!"

In the dining room of the Sinnoh League castle, Champion Cynthia sat at the head of the table whilst her _closest and dearest friend _Lucian sat at the opposite end, staring at each other with what would strike some as endearing eyes.

Of course, why would they be? They hate each other at the moment.

Aaron sat awkwardly two seats away from Cynthia, two away from Lucian, not quite sure what was going on. Something was fishy about today, because Cynthia and Lucian have never been this friendly to each other…

Perhaps to get a better understanding of poor Aaron's distraught, let's rewind to the beginning of this year.

Earning his way into the Elite Four, Aaron, a seventeen year-old five foot and eight inches tall beanpole of energy and excitement has burst through the castle doors, ready to meet his new colleagues.

It was at that moment when champion and veteran elite set eye on the green-haired boy within the same breath, both instantaneously falling in love at first sight with Aaron. Lucian, a man who hadn't felt that way for anyone before, was entranced by the younger's exuberant persona and his ability to make complete strangers best friends within mere seconds. He almost dropped his book, but remained composed, regardless of how in love he was at that moment. Cynthia, who had just had her heart broken by a man she had liked for a while, found that love could regenerate itself in many forms—in her case, Aaron. His determination and million-dollar smile made her forget about all her troubles, as if they never happened. She'd never met a boy who could have such a wondrous effect.

It was decided. Lucian told himself that he would be the first to greet Aaron and introduce him to the world of the Elites, perhaps make a closer relationship than with the others at the same time…

…however, Cynthia had thought the exact thing.

Unbeknownst of each other's motives, both adults moved their right feet forward. When they had seen the other's actions, their heads snapped at each other, lavender eyes meeting grey ones in what can only be described as competitive hatred.

_Oh no, bitch. He's mine._

The male elite balled his fists, feeling his eyebrow twitch. _There's no way that I am going to let that boy-crazy child manipulate Aaron into dating her, only so that she'll be bored of him and throw him away just like the rest of them, _he thought to himself bitterly. He knew Cynthia had a tendency to jump from boy to boy, claiming to be in love if only for two weeks. He wouldn't have it.

The blonde, apparently knowing what Lucian was thinking, scowled and held back a hiss. _Back off, Lucian. You don't know anything about me, and I will prove it with this relationship with Aaron. You need to learn to keep it in your pants, anyways._

While those two were trying to set each other on fire with their minds, fellow Elite Flint had taken Aaron by the shoulder, a big grin on his face.

"Hey, there! I'm Flint, and it's good to finally have someone a little closer to my age in this place! I hear you're the new kid—Aaron, right?"

The younger boy giggled, nodding in approval. "That's me! Nice to meet you, Flint! Wow, you and Bertha are really nice. I'm looking forward to working with you. But…what's with those two?" he tilted his head, seeing only two awkwardly-standing adults staring at each other angrily.

"Oh, those two are like that all the time. The dapper lad on the right is Lucian, our strongest Elite," Bertha intervened, standing on the other side of Aaron, "and the lovely lady on the left if Miss Cynthia, our champion. They're both great kids, Lucian being a sweet, quiet type and Cynthia is a kindly, well-mannered lady. For some odd reason, they're too busy being rude to introduce themselves!" the elderly woman said loudly, causing the inward fight to break.

"Oh, I do apologize, dear Aaron!" Lucian acted quickly, gliding over on his tiptoes and stopping in front of Aaron. "A true gentleman never makes his acquaintances wait. I am Lucian, and I gladly welcome you to the League." The Brit smiled, taking a small bow which earned a giggle out of Aaron.

Cynthia, infamous for belligerent jealousy, almost ran over and pushed Lucian to the side, which almost made him fall. "Good evening, Aaron darling! I am your champion, Cynthia, and I only want the absolute best for the newest addition to our family! If there is anything you need, just ask away, my dear." She curtsied.

Aaron blushed and chuckled to himself. "Wow! Everyone is so nice! I feel so welcomed here, you guys. Nice to meet the strongest elite and the champion in one go!"

Just as the champion had opened her mouth to respond, Lucian shoved her aside with his elbow, with much more force than what Cynthia had done to him. Thankfully, Bertha was close enough for her to catch the blonde so that she wouldn't topple over to the floor.

"You are more than welcomed, Aaron. I want you to know that since Cynthia has _such a busy schedule and cannot afford to dillydally with trivialities such as showing you around," _his voice extra sincere in those words, "I, in all my martyrdom, shall take it upon myself and have you situated here in the castle. It's only _reasonable that a fellow Elite would have the kindness to do so!_" the lavender-haired man held a hand to his heart, acting as if he was giving up the world for this boy.

The physical contact and tones in their voices made Bertha skeptical. There was obviously something up, but she'd save the questioning for when the time was right.

Unaware of the growing conflict between Champion and companion, Aaron simply fawned over Lucian and his self-proclaimed nobility. "Wow, Lucian…thank you for doing that! You really don't have to." He blushed—score is one to a big fat Swanna egg.

Fast-forward many months later.

It's been a half-year since Aaron joined the elites, and it's been nothing but a constant game of Spy VS Spy between the love-struck duo of Lucian and Cynthia. The lavender-haired elite had won a few points by constructing a garden just outside the castle for Aaron's bug-catching enjoyment, where Cynthia had a righteous comeback in points by hand tailoring his signature black Combee-print vest. As they continued to adorn the boy with gifts, Flint grew conscious of the affection, but interpreted it far off from what it really was.

"Man, you're lucky! I never got the love that you're getting from them!" Flint laced his fingers behind his head, lying down in the lush grass of Aaron's garden. The green-haired elite lay down beside him, smiling widely.

"I don't know what it is, but I'm not complaining! They never stopped liking me since I've come in! I was afraid that Cynthia would be a cruel-hearted witch of a woman, but she keeps giving me stuff! It's so cool. And I never would've thought to meet someone like Lucian before. He's amazing and sweet and smart and pretty…"

Flint, whose eyes had closed momentarily in relaxation, shot them open when he heard the statement.

"Wait, what was that last part?"

Aaron blushed and bit down on his lower lip.

"Last what?"

"What you said."

"Said what?"

"About Lucian."

"What about Lucian?"

"You said something about him!"

"I did?"

"…Never mind."

Fast-forward to this past Monday.

Aaron's eighteenth birthday is right around the corner! This means many things for our fellow elites.

Amongst them is the opportunity for two desperate adults hoping to grasp the attention of their object of affection.

Whilst out shopping for gifts and other miscellaneous party things, Flint was in charge of squeezing information out of Aaron about what he may want for his birthday. Bertha was in charge of setting up where his party should be, whereas it's a race to the wrap between Lucian and Cynthia at the Veilstone Department store. They made a mess all over the place, violently shooing away people with their fists as they reach for all the best gifts.

It was somewhat expected to be from Cynthia, but Lucian? He was the composed gentleman, a lover not a fighter. Instead, he found himself somewhere between kicking a shin and ripping a potential present from the hands of a child when he heard the accursed voice of his employer on the other side of the store.

"Hehehehehe, ohhhhh, Luciaaaaaaaan!" she sang in that condescending tone of hers, "Look what _I've _got! It's the new Pokétch App, you know, the one that helps track down Pokémon from all over! I'm sure it'll be useful for Aaron's bug-catching!" she held up the small box, waving it around whilst her red tongue stuck out, tasting her victory. Lucian, with a look of shock drawn across his face, only grew fiercer in competition. With a grit of his teeth, the taller man shouted back from the opposite end of the store, "You think that'll win him over? Please, that's so superficial of you! I have something that'll make Aaron forget you even existed!"

"Oh? And what would that be?"

Lucian reached into his hand basket, pulling out a Pokéball. "_My _present is in here, and the only way you'll find out what it is will be when Aaron sends it out—I'll have him for sure!"

Cynthia growled; there would be no way she'll let Lucian take Aaron away from her. "We'll see about that!"

Meanwhile, back at the league…

"…All in all, I kind of don't care what I get, as long as I spend the day with my best friends." Aaron smiled, wrapping himself in a Lucian-knit blanket. Man, that thing was warm.

Flint took it upon himself to flop onto the bed, placing his head on one of the many plush Cynthia-made pillows circling them. "That's really lame, dude. But it's cute. I already got your gift, which is probably the best one. I know what Bertha got you, and man, will you love it. As for Wingus and Dingus, they're probably buying yachts and private islands for you." Flint snorted, toying with a Lucian-bought Wurmple plushie.

Aaron, snuggly rolling around in the blanket, blushed a bright pink. "I seriously don't know what's up with those two! I mean, the attention is nice, but sometimes it feels like they're…well…"

"They're what?"

"You know…coming onto me." Aaron hid his face, embarrassed by his own statement. Flint, whose initial response was to laugh and disregard it, took the possibility into consideration. It was eerily accurate to their actions—showering him with gifts, they way they talk to him, the way they talk _about _him…

"Hm…that's a scary thought. I mean, let's break it down, starting with Lucian. Are you even attracted to guys?" Flint was intrigued by the thought of the two most respected people in all of Sinnoh going crazy over a teenage kid.

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean, I had a girlfriend a really long time ago, and it didn't end well. I've never looked at a girl and thought, 'wow, I really need to date her because she's hot', or whatever." Aaron shifted, the familiar scent of Lucian's cologne and some tea attacking his nostrils. "He smells nice, though."

"Okay, so what if Lucian went up to you one day and said," Flint sat up, holding his head up in a cocky fashion and mustering up the most prissy British accent he could have, "'Ello, Aaron, I have been meaning to tell you that I, the great martyr Lucian, am totally gay for you and I want you to be my underage gay lover forevermore?"

Aaron tried his hardest to hold back an explosive case of the giggles, but failed. As much as he respected Lucian, his arrogance was funny to mock. "Well, I'm not sure he'd ask that way, but if he said it like he meant it, I couldn't say no. He's actually really, really attractive in a hot librarian way, and I _am _still experimenting with my sexuality."

Flint nodded in agreement. "Good, good. Now, let's go to Cynthia. What if one day she went up to you and said," the redhead grabbed Aaron's shoulders and pulled him to his chest, rubbing the smaller boy's face against him, "Ohhhhhhh, cute little Aaron! I am sooooooooo in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life stuffing your cute little face in my huge cleavage!" Flint sang in a falsetto voice, batting his eyes. Cue Aaron giggling nonstop.

"To be honest, I like boobies. They're squishy, and I know from many face-hugs that Cynthia has some of the squishiest boobies I've felt. Aside from that, I think she's a very beautiful lady, and I bet she'd make a good girlfriend. I couldn't reject an offer like that."

"Well, there's the problem: what if both of them asked you? You couldn't reject both of them?" Flint brought up, letting go of Aaron.

"I'm not sure…I mean, I like Cynthia, but I also like Lucian…and I don't even know if I like them romantically. I guess it'd be a matter of whoever asked me first. Even if one asked only two seconds before the other, it's only fair that I'd say yes to the person who asked first." Aaron frowned, not liking the idea of hurting a friend.

"I like that method. It'd be the best way to go. The only possible downside is that whoever was rejected would forever hate the person with you." Flint shrugged, lying back down.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know? Lucian and Cynthia have a…history."

"What kind of history?"

"You see, they're childhood friends—er, rivals, I guess. When Lucian moved from Johto to Sinnoh, he met Cynthia, and the two were really good friends for a while. Then one day, right before fighting for the League, they dated. This is where the story goes off on many tangents; if you ask Lucian, he'll say that Cynthia not long after the relationship began ended it because she quickly fell for another guy and was secretly dating him behind his back. If you ask Cynthia, she'll say that while they were in a relationship, she told Lucian that she couldn't keep dating him because she made a mistake—she was in love with another boy. Lucian told her that it was okay, that he was gay anyways. When the two mutually agreed to break it off, Cynthia went back to the other boy and found that Lucian was macking on him."

Aaron's face was one of either shock or disgust. He'd never see either of the two the same way, even if both stories were incorrect. He didn't want to think of his Champion being a cheater, a wishy washy little schoolgirl. He didn't want to think of Lucian, the most admired of the four, to be this revenge-hungry horny bastard. Alas, it's what they are in his head now.

"No one knows the real story of how they became bitter, but it's something about love. What is true is that Lucian's hate grew when Cynthia became champion. If you've ever noticed, there's a way Cynthia orders him around that she doesn't do with us. It's because she likes having the power over him. But even then, Lucian is defiant. You may not notice it, but it's true. Those two are bitter rivals, and for some odd reason, they're trying to win you over."

Aaron shuddered. "I hope it's not romantic…because they seem pretty violent about it…and I'm afraid that if I make a choice, there will be a huge fight, something I can't control…Worst case scenario is if I don't pick and they wind up hating me on top of each other." These ugly visions playing in his head made Aaron tear up, causing him to retreat into the blanket burrito he made around himself. Flint also cringed at the thought, since it'd more than likely affect everyone…and with Cynthia's volatile attitude, people could lose positions if things don't go her way.

"Well, kid, remember, this was all hypothetical. For all we know, they're just competing over who can buy the most things for you without breaking the bank. So let's not think of it that way anymore."

"Agreed."

"Instead, I say we go to Sunyshore and get some tacos. How about it?"

**End of Chapter one! **

**I wasn't intending for this to have more than one chapter, but shit happens. God, this is full of more head canon than there should be—but I don't care. I like the idea a lot; besides, it's **_**fiction **_**for a reason. **

**I like my multiple characterizations of Cynthia. I made her Terezi –cries- And I'm really into the idea of Lucian being perceived as the cool, calm, collected guy when in reality he's a cocky holier-than-thou asshole who's totally full of himself. I made Flint and Aaron a little too mature for their character, but hey, whatcha gon' do.**

**I'll get part two up a little later. For now, I sleep.**

**REVIEW THIS SHITS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I saw Les Miserables a few nights ago, and that stupid Master of the House song really did have that earworm effect just like it was said in Seinfeld. You know, the guy who wrote that piece of music went crazy because of it.**

**So here I am, writing the second part of this piece of magnificent crap that is dedicated to and inspired by Yukino Nezumi, because we're the same person. Therefore, I am writing this to myself while I write this. You can only imagine the conversations I have.**

**I'll put more things relative to my feels on this story at the end, because like the ending credits to a movie, we all just watch them to pick out the funniest names. Well, here you go.**

**Enjoy, and please review.**

**OH, YEAH, THIS IS A NOTE: This is obviously not meant to be taken COMPLETELY seriously since I made this shit tons sillier than expected, so a **_**little **_**OOC is just fine—this was placed under "humor" for a reason. I was almost going to put this under Drama & Angst, but I don't want more people to bitch at me. **_**Learn sarcasm.**_

**ONE MORE NOTE ABOUT HEAD CANON: I have many views on my Prissy!Lucian, and amongst them is him being a sexist pig. Therefore, it's completely in-character. (Besides, we only know a flatline, shallow representation of all their personalities, so head canon is perfectly acceptable since these are clearly underdeveloped characters. Don't fight me on this just because you claim they don't act that way. UNLESS YOU ARE SATOSHI TAJIRI, KEN SUGIMORI, OR ONE OF THE MANY PRODUCERS AT GAME FREAK, YOU CAN'T CORRECT ANYONE ON HEAD CANON. THANK YOU.)**

**So, yeah, um, enjoy.**

==Hey, Mr. Music!==

Fast-forward to this morning.

Happy birthday, Aaron! Today you're eighteen, which means you have the liberty to say, "Hello, planet! I'm Aaron and now's any desperate adult's chance to make their move on me!"

Of course, that'd only be if he knew desperate adults wanted him.

The greenette's eyes fluttered open, the sunlight from his open window gracing upon his delicate features. The world seemed to just be encompassing him with love and attention, the breaths of morning traveling down either side of his neck, making him giggle—

…When he realized those breaths were not the morning's. They were Lucian's. And Cynthia's.

For they were laying on both sides of Aaron. Staring at him as he woke up. In his bed.

"Haaaaaaaappyyyyyyy biiiiiiiiirthdaaaaaayyyyyy, Aaroooooooon." They sang in chorus, in the softest of voices.

"…..GAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Aaron sat up, heart stopping for a few moments there. He covered himself with his blanket, scooting off to the foot of his bed. "W-w-w-what are you guys doing?" he cried, begging his bladder not to release itself then and there.

"_I _woke up early enough to sneak my way into your room so that I could be the first one to say happy birthday." Lucian smiled, striking a suggestive pose on the bed. "Sadly, I was unexpectedly followed by Cynthia, so I guess that one was a tie game…"

Aaron, staring at the two as if they were hideous mutants seeping goo into his bed, tried his hardest not to let the menacing thought of these perverts watching him sleep enter his mind—to no avail. Who's to say that they don't do this all the time? They probably do.

They _have._

"Uh…um…" Aaron tried to come back with a response that wasn't "Get the fuck out of my room before I call my mom," but better than, "Thank you guys! You're so sweet for somehow picking the lock on my door and breathing all over me, who technically isn't an adult until this evening!" Aaron, out of curiosity, darted his eyes to his door, which was still locked. Then how did…

Oh God. The window.

"…Well…It's the thought that counts!" Oh God, Aaron, why? "Um…but…I really need to get dressed guys…"

Lucian and Cynthia just laid there on his bed, smiling.

"…You know, change clothes…"

No response. Just smiling.

"…I'd like to do that…_privately_…"

"Yeah, Cynthia, get out."

"What?"

"Uh, guys…please leave. I need to get dressed, seriously…"

Unhappily, the creeper duo stood and left the room, unlocking the door and stepping out. Aaron sighed and flopped onto his bed. It was about time he got used to this unwanted affection-turned-creepiness from his superiors. As the boy got dressed into a nice black long sleeved shirt and an orange vest over it, Aaron sprinted downstairs and into the kitchen, where his friends awaited his appearance.

"Happy birthday, Aaron, dear!" Bertha laughed, walking over and ruffling his hair. "This nice outfit, yet you refuse to keep that darn bed-head down!"

"Aw, leave him alone, woman. It's his birthday, after all." Flint jumped from behind the trash can, tackle-hugging Aaron. "Happy birthday, kiddo! You ready for an awesome day filled with epic?"

Aaron giggled and high-fived Flint. "You know it!"

Since Cynthia and Lucian had already "graced" Aaron with their presence, they silently sent mental messages of love to the boy, eyes limpid and glimmering as the greenette passed by.

"Only eight hours and twenty five minutes until I'm officially an adult! I'm so excited! I finally get to do adult things, like…well, I get to call myself an adult!" He giggled, realizing eighteen was just another age. "At least I get to have an awesome dinner with my friends!"

"That you do, sweetie. I'll be sure to make something special, and Flint, you'll help me!" Bertha declared.

Wait. Something was off. Flint was never allowed in the kitchen. Why was this happening?

But before anyone could question, Bertha spoke up again.

"Aaron, sweetie, you spend the rest of the day doing whatever you like! Just be back here by seven, okay?" the elderly lady cooed, pinching Aaron's cheek.

"Ha ha, okay, okay, I get it! I'll be back around seven, guys! I actually do have somewhat of a date with a Bug Catching competition today! Lucky me, right?" he smiled, skipping away. Lucian and Cynthia's heads shot back at the boy, concern and resilience in their eyes.

"Aaron dear, don't you need an advisor, or is there anything else that you may need? I'm here to help out with your special day, sweetie!" Cynthia tried her best not to sound desperate. Lucian scoffed and leaned over the kitchen countertop.

"If there's anything you need, you know that you have _my _undivided attention, Aaron." Lucian sang a small teasing vibrato at the end of his offer. Aaron gave off one of the ugliest faces he could before turning around and reverting back to a forced smile.

"Thanks, guys, but I'm good!" Then he ran. Fast. He was out the door before either of his admirers could come back with another address of affection. Utterly heartbroken by rejection, Cynthia and Lucian shot envious glares at each other before dissipating off to regions unknown, leaving Bertha and Flint alone in the kitchen.

Fast-forward to seven twenty p.m.

Aaron has already come back home, with a new Butterfree friend and a few other small presents from various friends from other regions. Bertha told him to wait in the dining room whilst she and Flint make his surprise dinner.

So here he sat in the middle of the table, awkwardly playing with a fork whilst Lucian and Cynthia stare daggers into each other's faces. As it turns out, this is where they had been for the past seven hours, just waiting until the other one leaves so that they could make the first move on Aaron. However, they have proven to be very formidable opponents. Aaron took this silence as a truce, because they had smiles plastered onto their faces. They'd never been so…nice to each other. Something was up, but Aaron hadn't a clue of their intentions.

_Look at that blonde haired, liposuction-bellied, push-up bra-wearing tart sneering at me like she has a chance at this game. Like hell she'll get to him first._

_What does Four-Eyes McQueer-Eye-for-Every-Guy think he's doing, just staring me down like this? I'm not giving this up for the world, bastard._

_No modest male wants a slut for a girlfriend. I bet she's so loose, you could fit a toy train in there with ease._

_He thinks that every freaking guy on earth is a homo. He's probably tasted more ass than a dog cleans itself._

_They're probably fake._

_He probably stuffs socks down his pants._

_I bet her hair is dyed._

_His accent is probably fake._

_It must be nice to blow your way up to champion title._

_I wonder how many of the little boy trainers we get have been touched or seduced by him._

_She's probably faked them. All of them._

_Those stupid hipster glasses are just for show. He Googles all that information and pretends he knows it all._

As the inner insults were fired back and forth, Aaron began to chew on the fork, getting increasingly uncomfortable due to the silence. The smiles were starting to creep him out, and the only thing keeping him sane were the faint noises coming from the kitchen.

_He's all mine. He has to be._

_I'm not sure how I'll achieve it…but somehow…I will. I will. _

_I._

_Just._

_Will._

_Oh, those beautiful puppy eyes, that beaming smile, those cute little blushing cheeks, and that ADORABLE cowlick! I just want to pick him up and squeeze him! He must be mine! I will stop at nothing to make Aaron of the Elite Four my boyfriend, and no one will ever come between us! If only he weren't constantly with—_

"HEY, GUYS! I set the microwave on fire again!"

Flint ran out from the kitchen, holding a garden hose, trying to aim the water through the door. Bertha walked out calmly, grabbing a fire extinguisher from the pantry door and attacking her way back into the kitchen, putting out the fire. When the commotion settled, the two elites stepped into the dining room, Bertha clearing her throat.

"Ahem. Well, everyone, since our kitchen is in critical conditions and there is no way I can make dinner tonight, how's about we go to that nice seven-star place outside of Sunyshore?" she suggested, pulling a checkbook out from her coat pocket. "I'll pay."

Aaron stood up abruptly and raised his hand. "I'm all for it!" Anything to stop Creepers one and two from trying to make a move on him.

Fast-forward to now; Eight fifteen p.m., and everyone has been seated, nibbling on salads. Cynthia and Lucian sat on either side of the less-than-excited birthday boy, slowly chewing on leaflets of lettuce whilst staring at each other. Now, since this was a public place, it was all just a waiting game now. Flint kept Aaron's mind at ease by starting conversation with him, making sure that neither of his admirers could interject. All this was a clever ploy, as Bertha kept requesting refills for the table; all this internal hatred was making them thirsty.

So as they stared, the waiters kept on refilling.

And refilling.

And refilling.

And refilling.

"Ahem. So, Aaron, darling," Cynthia slid in once there was a noticeable lull in Flint and Aaron's conversation, "How are you enjoying things now?" Aaron nervously chewed on his straw.

"Pretty good, I guess…"

"Cynthia, don't make him so nervous. Look at him; it's obvious your sudden attack of question made him anxious." Lucian stated primly, pushing up his glasses by the bridge. The blonde shot a glare at him, twirling a fork in her hand closest to Aaron.

"Could it just be that you've been breathing down our necks all day without rhyme or reason? I mean, having some perverted old man watching me all day would make _me _nervous, too." Taking great offense, the Brit retaliated in a sweet tone.

"I'm only as old as you, Cynthia. Therefore, having some hag questioning me would in turn make me nervous as well. Honestly, shouldn't a woman _your _age be hitting on men about the same?"

"The same could be said to you, my dear Lucian. Why don't you go around and find some _women _your age—oh, wait, that's right, you have no interest in them! You're much too busy _sleeping with the boyfriends of the women your age!" _the champion made sure to say her emphasized sentence much louder, causing a few tables around them to turn.

"Ah ha ha ha ha. You really want to get into sleeping with other women's boyfriends? That's kind of the pot calling the kettle black, isn't it?"

Aaron shifted his eyes back and forth, then turning around to the other tables, mouthing "I'm so sorry for this" to the other patrons. "Um, guys…please…"

"Please, there's no record of that anywhere. I mean, how many people in the region have claimed they've slept with me when they haven't? It's all for attention, much like how you love to display your ever-expansive wealth of knowledge."

"Oh, now that's just jealousy, darling. It's your small, feminine mind that can't comprehend what I can."

Cynthia scoffed and smiled. "You are such a chauvinistic pig! No wonder you claim to be gay, you can't get a woman! I'd be appalled by a man like you—oh, that's right, I already am!"

"Well, I had you, didn't I? That says two things to the world: one, that you're so desperate to actually beg a homosexual to date you so that you wouldn't feel left out, and two, it's obvious you love pigs for men! I mean, your repertoire of lovers is that of a college frat boy registration list!"

"Guys, seriously, people are starting to talk…"

"That's it, you big-nosed, yellow-toothed, four-eyed, blimey pillow-biting bastard! You've got something to say to me? Say it, come on, right here!" Cynthia stood up from her chair, banging her fists on the table. Now the entire restaurant had quieted as to hear this delicious arguing.

"Look at you! You've gone ballistic, so violent! What kind of an uneducated wretch do we have running our region? This open-legged, cradle-robbing, tart of a woman who has been placed on more street corners than fire hydrants? Oh, do correct me if I am wrong, please!" Lucian stood as well, taking off his crimson suit coat and rolling up the sleeves of his black dress shirt.

"Check please." Flint noted in the midst of this fight, holding his index finger up.

"Guys! Please, not here! Everyone is watching! Ohhh, this is the worst birthday ever!" Aaron groaned, banging his head on the table and letting the army of tears cascade down his cheeks.

"Damn it, Lucian, you're making him cry!"

"_I'm _making him cry? Someone should really put you in your place, Cynthia!"

"For your information, Lucian, as far as I'm concerned _my _place is being your boss!"

"Impossible! I don't work in the kitchen!"

Every woman in the restaurant dropped their jaws, quietly chattering amongst themselves about the offense.

"Ohhh, you've done it now, bastard!" the blonde woman was literally about to jump across the table and strangle Lucian when both rivals had the sudden, hazardous need to use the bathroom.

_God damn it, all those fucking lemonades!_

However, the ever-lasting conflict sewn into their minds made them opposed to the idea of leaving Aaron in the fear that one would prevail over the other, therefore the pair had no choice but to stand and wait until one couldn't take it anymore.

"Well, you did it, guys. You singlehandedly made this the worst birthday a kid could have. You've diverted all the attention meant for Aaron to yourselves because you two just can't get along." Bertha stated disapprovingly once there was an awkward silence. She checked her wristwatch and sighed. Eight thirty p.m. "Only five minutes into adulthood and he's had to put up with this. I hope you're happy you've made the birthday boy cry. I believe an apology is in order." She stood and walked over to the boy who was currently hitting his head against his salad, frustrated and humiliated.

Cynthia and Lucian, who had completely forgotten about the boy, looked at each other with remorseful eyes. How could they do this? They were competing for his heart, not his tears—and now they knew Aaron would never choose because of what they've done.

"Oh, Cynthia…look at us…fighting like spoiled, rude children over a young boy who's not once showed any romantic interest in us. Just how low did we intend to stoop down to? That wasn't fair to you, me, or dear Aaron…" Lucian said in the softest of voices, extending his hand to Aaron's saddened face and holding his chin up with two pale fingers. Cynthia's jaw dropped. Lucian was being nice to her? Was reasoning with her? It'd been so long since they had spoken to each other like they were both of the same social species. With a watery gleam in her eyes, Cynthia smiled and placed a hand on her heart.

"You're right, Lucian. We were so stupid to let our past overtake out lives, and now no one is happy." The blonde finally saw through, finally feeling a bit of closure.

"Aaron, we're sorry we ruined your birthday, among other things. We apologize deeply for a year of our perversion and stupidity. You didn't deserve that. However, I know you deserve two things: redemption for your birthday, and someone better than us both." The lavender-haired elite sat back down, eyes locked on Aaron's as he spoke sweetly to him. The younger elite blushed only the slightest bit at how Lucian spoke to him—his voice was so soothing now, as opposed to the snotty, arrogant vernacular he had with Cynthia.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Lucian. He's right; we need to make this up to you, sweetheart." The champion took her seat as well, flashing Lucian a bright smile. Aaron's face went back to its usually bubbly glow.

"You guys owe me some serious birthday cake. Really, really good, top-quality cake for all I've been through." The boy giggled. The older elites all shared a laugh, the other patrons of the restaurant pleased with this happy ending, going back to their meals.

"I think we can manage that, love. However, I think Cynthia and I have something to take care of first." Lucian noted, standing and making his way over to the restroom. Cynthia sighed, standing and hopping over behind her regained friend.

"I've been holding this in for the longest time…" she whispered.

The three elites left at the table all had big smiles pasted on their faces.

"Things really started to look up, didn't they, Aaron?" Flint said, messing with his lettuce leaflets.

"They really did. I think Cynthia and Lucian are going to be friends again, and it's all thanks to my depression." Aaron laughed.

"But I'm curious…after this little conniption right here, which would you have chosen in the end?" Flint asked the burning question once more. Aaron gave a thoughtful look before smiling widely and blushing.

"After the way he apologized, I would've taken Lucian in a heartbeat. It was so romantic, like in a movie. If only you guys saw the way he was looking at me when he said it…" Aaron sighed, considering the offer that was still on the table to date him. Flint and Bertha looked at each other before smiling widely.

"That was all I needed to hear."

Aaron turned and almost fell out of his seat when he heard the voice. Lucian stood over the younger, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"L-Lucian! You heard…?" Aaron stammered, hiding his face behind a napkin.

"I did, and I'm glad. Flint, Bertha, thank you for all your help." Lucian said before taking Aaron by the hand and leading him out the restaurant with the two others trailing behind them.

"…I'm confused. What just happened?" Although he loved the fact that his hands were intertwined with the oh-so romantic Lucian's, something was off.

"Oh, it was a gyp all along. None of us wanted you to go out with Cynthia because we know how she is. Your relationship wouldn't have lasted, dude." Flint held open the door for everyone then continued, "The thing is that the story about Lucian and Cynthia's history I told you was only partially a lie."

Aaron blinked, squeezing Lucian's hand and looking up at him. "Partially a lie…?"

The taller man chuckled and pushed up his glasses. "The real story is that she dated me to get the attention of another boy. I felt so used after what she did, and the relationship she had with the other wasn't a long-running one, either. I couldn't really date comfortably after what she did, but then you came along, my love."

"We weren't about to let that happen to you, Aaron. So we kind of pushed you in the right direction." Bertha added.

"And we all know that the whole spiel with Cynthia and Lucian was fake anyways." Flint scoffed.

"You mean them being nice to each other?"

"Yep. Cynthia would never give in that easily. It was a trap."

Aaron looked back up at Lucian. "Is that true?"

"I'm afraid so. I've known her long enough to tell when she's lying or not. And this was a definitive lie. So, as she fell for my trap, I lured her in further and further until my victory was assured."

"Well, I can see it was just for the betterment of society…and to be honest, I'm much happier with you, Lucian." Aaron giggled, standing on his tiptoes and reaching up to kiss Lucian's cheek. "But if you don't mind me asking…where is Cynthia now?"

Lucian chuckled before kissing Aaron's forehead. "Not to worry, love. She'll be fine…eventually."

Rewind twenty minutes ago

Lucian and Cynthia both stood outside the restroom doors, desperately waiting. The men's room became vacant in seconds, but Lucian had other things in mind. As he pretended to enter, he quickly grabbed Cynthia's arm and tossed her into the facilities, shutting the door and jamming the knob with three strong pulls upwards.

"All in good taste, my darling."

=Keep on Groovin'=

**Yep. This piece of crap is finally finished, and what a relief. So, yeah. Hope you like it, Yukino. You're free to request anything else by this point because I enjoy writing for you. REVIEW THIS.**


End file.
